helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoda Mai
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161.5cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2000-present ( years) |agency = , |label = zetima |generation = |acts = Country Musume, ROMANS, Hello! Project Akagumi, Ongaku Gatas, Sexy 8, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Elegies |blog = }} Satoda Mai (里田まい; Legal Name: Tanaka Mai (田中まい) is a Japanese pop singer. She is the only remaining member of the group Country Musume and a former member of Ongaku Gatas. She was discovered during the Morning Musume 4th Generation Auditions in 2000, but didn't make it into the final 10. Satoda was also a member of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and she is captain of the Hokkaido based futsal team Sapporo Cerbies. She is a frequent guest on the Japanese television quiz show Quiz Hexagon, which she is part of Pabo, Aladdin, and Satoda Mai with Gouda Kazoku (also called Satoda Mai with Gouda Kyoudai). She is married to Tanaka Masahiro, starting pitcher for the New York Yankees. Biography Early Life Satoda Mai was born on March 29, 1984 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2000-2002 Satoda Mai auditioned for the Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition, but failed to make it to the final 10. In January 2002, she was added to Country Musume. 2009 On March 31, Satoda Mai, along with all the other members of the Elder Club, graduated from Hello! Project. 2012 On March 31, Satoda graduated from Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Sapporo Cerbies. 2013 On January 2, Satoda was a surpise guest for the opening day of Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~, by coming on stage during the performance of the Country Musume song Uwaki na Honey Pie. In October, Satoda was transferred from UP-FRONT PROMOTION to . 2014 On January 22, it was announced that Satoda's husband, former Tohoku Rakuten Eagles pitcher Tanaka Masahiro, signed a 7-year 155 million dollar contract to the New York Yankees after receiving offers from various teams. The next day, Satoda was featured in the cover of NY Daily News sports section, with an article that talks about her career as a "pop star." Both of them are expected to move to New York. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Satoda Mai (里田舞) *'Stage Name:' Satoda Mai (里田まい) *'Legal Name:' Tanaka Mai (田中舞) *'Married Date:' January 26, 2012 *'Family:' Husband Masahiro Tanaka *'Nicknames:' Sato-chan (さとちゃん), Maimai (まいまい), Maichin (まいちん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Currently Resides in:' New York, United States *'Height:' 161.5 cm *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002: Member **2009: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2002: Member **2013: Transferred to *' Status:' **2013: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' ** Country Musume (2002-) ** ROMANS (2003) ** Ongaku Gatas (2007-2012) *'Shuffle Units:' ** 2002: Sexy 8 ** 2003: 7AIR ** 2004: H.P. All Stars ** 2005: Elegies *'Concert Units:' ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Elder Club (2006-2009) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-2012) **Pabo (2007-) **Aladdin (2008-) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite colors:' Black, white *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite word:' Okay *'Favorite food:' White rice, ramen, nattou *'Disliked food:' Capsicum Discography Solo DVDs *2007.12.26 Mai-Thai ~Love Hello! Satoda Mai DVD~ (マイタイ ～ラブハロ！里田まいDVD～) Singles *2007.05.23 Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi (オヤジの心に灯った小さな火) with Fujioka Fujimaki *2008.11.12 Mou Sugu Christmas (もうすぐクリスマス) with Gouda Kyoudai *2009.01.14 Bye Bye (バイバイ) with Gouda Kyoudai *2009.06.17 Don't leave me with Gouda Kazoku Singles Participated In Country Musume *Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ *BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru *Uwaki na Honey Pie *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ *Shining Itoshiki Anata Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Elegies *Inshouha Renoir no You ni Pabo *Koi no Hexagon Aladdin *Hi wa, Mata Noboru Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2003.10.04 Satoda Mai (里田まい ) #2007.03.21 my life #2007.11.07 Satoda Mai no Obaka Densetsu (里田まいのおバカ伝説) #2007.12.26 Mai-Thai (マイタイ) Books *2009.12.17 Satoda Mai Special Book Hitori dakedo Country Musume desu (里田まいオフィシャルブック ひとりだけどカントリー娘。です) *2011.08.08 Sekaiichi Oishii Gohan no Tabekata (世界一おいしいごはんの食べ方) Honorary Titles External Links *Official Profile: UP-FRONT CREATE, UP-FRONT AGENCY (Archived) *Satoda Mai Official Blog "Satoda Mai no Satoda" Category:Satoda Mai Category:Pabo Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:2009 Departures Category:Sexy 8 Category:ROMANS Category:Elder Club Category:Country Musume Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Blood type A Category:7AIR Category:1984 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Elegies Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:March Births Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Soloist Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who are married Category:Aries Category:Unit leaders Category:3rd Generation Country Musume Category:Zetima